This invention relates to a dispensing closure for a bottle or the like.
The use of dispensing caps is widely accepted. With such caps a spout is supported by the main body of the cap for movement between a closed position and a dispensing position. In the dispensing position it is possible to remove the contents of the associated botle without removal of the cap. Conventionally these spouts are supported by the cap structure for pivotal movement between their open and closed positions. The cap also has a curved surface through which a discharge passage extends which functions with the spout to form a valve that controls the flow through the spout. With this type of construction it should be obvious that it is essential that the pivotal axis of the closure be accurately disposed relative to the surface which cooperates to form the closure so as to prevent leakage when the elements are in their closed position. Various devices have been proposed for maintaining this relationship including the use of interference fits between the spout and the cap closure surface.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved dispensing closure in which the possibilities of leakage are substantially reduced.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dispensing closure in which the surface which forms the closure also forms a bearing surface for the pouring spout.
It has also been proposed to provide dispensing closures of the type previously mentioned in which the dispensing spout may also serve as a straw. Although this type of construction has some advantages, such as permitting sipping from the bottle, the use of a permanent straw is not particularly desirable. It is, however, advantageous if the closure can accommodate a straw if the user so desires.
It is, therefore, a further object of the invention to provide a dispensing closure in which the closure is configured so as to permit the use of a straw to draw contents from the associated bottle, if desired by the user.
Most dispensing closures are intended for use with a squeeze type bottle. In such applications, the contents of the bottle are forced out of the dispensing closure under the pressure applied by the user to the side walls of the container. With such an arrangement, of course, venting of the closure is unnecessary. Dispensing closures, however, may have wide utility and other applications than in connection with squeeze type bottles. In such applications, it is desirable to provide a venting arrangement for the closure.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved venting arrangement for a dispensing closure.